


World!

by tymczas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heartache, Hospitalization, M/M, heart condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymczas/pseuds/tymczas
Summary: "World! Are you watching our ace?" someone screamed."Not" our" . Mine." Akaashi whispered. "I'm watching."Akaashi sneaked out of the hospital to see Bokuto. He missed him and wanted to see him play.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	World!

**Author's Note:**

> basically im so sorry for my kindergarten-like english!

He was running as fast as he could. He can't be late. He felt like his lungs were on fire but he kept running. He wanted to surprise him. Finally he managed to find his seat. He made it. He sighed loudly. Now all he can do is wait for the match to start.

_I wonder how he'll react._ Akaashi thought. They haven't seen each other for over a year. He missed Bokuto so much that he had to sneak out. Especially when he heard that he's playing nearby.

The game started. Finally. Akaashi was looking for Bokuto. Finally he saw him. _He hasn't changed a bit. I'm glad._ He said while he was staring at him. He missed him so much. He almost teared up but he managed to hold his tears. Now all he have to do is watch him.

He loved seeing Bokuto play. There was something in his movements that made you shiver. His extraordinary energy made you want to keep watching him. Only him. But the most fun that there was was actually playing with him in one team. Seeing him up close and being able to feel his anger, excitement by standing next to him. Bokuto loved volleyball. You could see that in split seconds once match started. He pouted, screamed, laughed, cried. He had so much energy that it felt like he was some kind of robot. And he relied on his teammates. He trusted not only himself but others.

That's what made Akaashi fall for him. This energy that kept you running, those sharp eyes that gave you boost of energy and made you feel safe. Akaashi was so lucky. Not only to be Bokuto's teammate but apparently... Bokuto liked him back. Akaashi was so shook. Back then he felt like he just won ten billion dollar lottery. He still feels like it.

Bokuto confessed first. It was in the middle of their third year. Akaashi still remembers it like it was yesterday. Beautiful scent of flowers and sun on his cheeks. And him. His red face. And his smile afterward. It's one of his favorite memories with Bokuto. But not number one.

Bokuto was jumping and joking with Hinata. Yeah they had great chemistry since that one camp. Amazing how they still act like teenagers.

The match was intense. You could tell that they're professionals and that they're willing to do anything just to win. Ashikaga was overwhelmed. _Wow so this is my fiancee?_ Bokuto was amazing. Of course he was but that was beyond Akaashi's expectations. He looked like he was flying. _Yeah that’s him._ Akaashi couldn't keep up with it. The ball was going back and forth with amazing speed. Spikers were jumping like little bunnies, without a break. He felt like he's going to loose his senses if he keeps watching. Then suddenly he heard.

“ **WORLD! ARE YOU WATCHING OUR ACE?** “

 _Our? He's mine._ Akaashi whispered. It looked like he forgot that here on court, Bokuto belongs to team not to him.

Bokuto looked at the side where he heard that sentence. And then he noticed familiar silhouette.

_**That can't be him. There's no way. Akaashi is in hospital.**_ He thought. His head suddenly started to flow with thoughts about Akaashi.

 _ **But what if...**_ Bokuto looked there once again. He couldn't believe what he saw. There he was, his fiancee that he hadn't seen in ages. Their eyes met.

_I am watching_ Akaashi mouthed and brightly smiled.

Gosh. Bokuto missed that smile. He smiled back and continued to play. This was hard match. But that little smile gave him so much energy that he felt like he could jump to the moon.

The match ended. Black Jackals won. It was over. Bokuto rushed to the exit like a rocket. He wanted to see him. He wanted to know what he was doing here. He wanted him. As soon as he left

the arena he saw Akaashi next to the entrance.

_**What am I doing I act like a teenager**_ Bokuto thought. He's shaken his head. He doesn't care how he acts right now. His soulmate was right here.

“ _It was excellent game. Congratulations on your victory”_ said Akaashi with his bright smile. Bokuto didn't hear that. He rushed to him and hugged him. _“Koutarou... you're going to crush my ribs”_ he laughed.

“ _**Oh, sorry I...it's been so long... I'm glad that I can see you again.”**_ He responded. He lightened his hug and stared at Akaashi. He looked so pale. Much paler than before. And he's got dark circles. He knew that he got smaller when he hugged him but now he saw how much worse his condition's got. He was worried. Akaashi had serious heart condition. It was dangerous for him to play volleyball so he stopped. And this broke him. He couldn't do what he loved.

“ _ **But...what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to stay in hospital?”**_ He asked while he was brushing Akaashi's hair. _“Is there a reason to see my fiancee?_ He smiled. “ _And yeah I got warrant to go to see you today._ ”

He lied. He hated lying to Bokuto but he didn't want to make him sad. He just wanted to spend time with him for the last time.

“ _ **So... it means that you got better? I'm so glad! Oh, you must be hungry, let me treat you something really good. What about some good ramen? Or barbeque? Or maybe you want to eat...”**_

Bokuto couldn't stop talking. Akaashi nod to everything he had said. Finally he can spent some time with him outside that depressing hospital. Akaashi took his hand and smiled. God. He will miss that. He didn't get better at all. He had to sneak out of hospital because otherwise he wouldn't have slight chance to meet Bokuto. And that's all that mattered at this very moment. Akaashi didn't want to think about his heart condition, didn't want to think about how little time he has left. He just wanted to see that bright smile of his fiancee.

“ _So..where are we going?”_

“ _ **You'll see. I'm sure you'll love it.”**_ He thought of one place.

Shiba Park and Tokyo Tower. The first place where he held hands with Keiji. The place where he confessed and where he proposed. It's been ages since he had been there but now it's perfect occasion. They headed out. As they were closer Bokuto more and more nervous. Just like that few years ago he confessed.

“ _ **Okay Keiji I want to ask you one thing”**_ He said. “ _What is it?_ “ Akaashi got nervous. What if Bokuto saw through him and knew that he was lying? What if he starts asking about his health?

“ _ **Could you close you eyes for a bit?**_ “ Akaashi was relieved. He closed his eyes immediately.“ _But can you hold my hand... I don't want to loose you”_ He meant it. But he didn't want to loose him not only when he was wandering with his eyes closed. He didn't want to loose him at all. In any way.

“ _ **Dummy... even if you didn't ask I would do that”**_ Bokuto laughed. Akaashi was happy to hear that. He grabbed his fiancee's hand and let him be led to their destination.

The sound of birds chirping and light wind made Akaashi feel safe. The touch of Bokuto's hand made him feel like all this was a dream. That his sudden illness doesn't exist. He wanted to stay like that forever. He missed that delicate warmth in his hands. He missed the smell of Bokuto's perfumes. He missed the warmth on his cheeks when he was with him. He missed **him.**

  
Then he smelled something. The light scent of camellia and orange blossom. He knew that these flowers grow only in one place. Shiba Park. He was surprised.

“ _ **We've arrived. You can open your eyes.”**_ Bokuto whispered into Akaashi's ear. He listened and opened them. It wasn't just Shiba Park. They were standing under that cherry blossom where Bokuto confessed. He looked around. So many things had changed. Trees were green, there was so many people here and there was more flowers.

But Bokuto stayed the same. Always caring, nature-loving and energetic. He looked into Bokuto eyes. His golden eyes were even prettier than normally. Akaashi wanted to cry. What if it is the last time that he will see those eyes. No. At this point it's not what if. He's sure of it.

“ _You know... I'm sure you already know it but... I love you Koutarou. I seriously do and I'm thankful for every minute we spent.”_ His voice cracked. He didn't want to leave him. Their story was just at the very beginning. They were supposed to get married next spring. They were supposed to be happy.

“ _ **Keiji... you sound so serious. Is something bothering you? You know that I'm here for you. You can tell me everything.”**_ said Bokuto. He was worried. He acknowledged that Akaashi's health was bad but this sounded... depressing. Like he was saying his last goodbye. He grabbed his fiancee's hand and started making circles with his finger. He waited for an answer.

“ _Oh no..it's just that. I missed you so much.”_ he replied with fainted smirk. He was regretting that he was lying but it was the only way. Bokuto saw that it's not completely it but he didn't want to pressure Akaashi. It was already hard for him to open up about his feelings. Bokuto knew that he needed time so he decided to wait.

“ _ **Remember 7 years ago.... We were standing here, just like now. God I was so nervous back then”**_ Bokuto laughed _“ **But I'm glad that I said what I felt to you. Or when I proposed. Oh boy... I felt like I was going to throw up. But it was the best decision in my life”**_

Akaashi looked at him shocked. He? He was nervous? And why is he telling all that now?

“ _ **I promised myself that I will protect you and will be by your side. But lately it was almost impossible... I'm so sorry Keiji. I'm sorry for not being with you when it was the hardest. But you said your heart is better right? So from now on I'll be there. I will never leave your side.**_ **“** Bokuto looked at the sky. It was clear and blue. Just like that day.

“ _Oh.. Remember what I said back then when you proposed?”_ Akaashi looked at him with dreamy eyes. “ _Even the end of the world won't take my heart away from you. And I still think it's very true”_ He smiled softly. Yeah. He still believes it.

Akaashi was heartbroken. He had war in his mind if he should tell him or not. He was standing silently. He needed a hug so much. He wanted to feel that sweet warmth of someone's body. No. Not just someone's. He was longing for Bokuto's warmth.

It looked like Bokuto was able to read his mind. He hugged him even tighter then before. The smell of his perfume was so strong but yet delicate. It suited him so well. He hasn't changed it for years now. But Akaashi didn't mind at all. He loved it.

Koutarou whispered “ _**It's okay. I'm here.**_ **“** and Akaashi started sobbing. He was so grateful for Bokuto being here. He's never thought that he would love someone and then just like the angel Bokuto walked into his life. Or maybe he forced himself. Whatever it was Akaashi was happy that it turned out like that.

Akaashi finally felt happy and loved by his side. They were playing volleyball together, ate dinners together. Cheated on the exams together. He still remembers that one trip to Shirarahama Beach. He still remembers how sweet the watermelon was here... Or how he had to treat Bokuto's sunburn.

And he remembers their first kiss. It was so awkward. God. He doesn't want to leave all this behind.

Akaashi felt Bokuto's hand on his head delicately patting him. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

“ _Do.. do they still sell ice cream here?”_ Bokuto looked surprised. “ _ **Yeah they do. Wanna grab some?”**_

So they went to that small local shop where they were buying ice cream for years. The yellow walls and small glass doors were still the same. Even the smell. **“** _ **Wait outside I'll treat you!”**_ Bokuto looked like a child that was allowed to do shopping alone for the first time. He often behaved like that but it was so cute that Akaashi never said anything about it. Bokuto wasn't afraid to be himself, he always spoke his mind. Akaashi felt like he was completely different. But Bokuto understood him well and that was all he needed honestly.

Bokuto came back with ice cream. It was that popular milk ice cream that you can share with someone.

He broke it and gave half to Keiji. **“** _ **Remember when we were visiting this store everyday after practice. You always bought strawberry milk and sweet bread. It feels like it was so long ago. And look at us now. Were next to the same very store. But back then we were nothing but teammates that happened to live the same way. Amazing how time can run in circles”**_ Akaashi was eating his ice cream silently. Yeah of course he remembers. But he loved listening to what Bokuto was saying. Even though sometimes it didn't make any sense he was always passionate about it.

“ _You have very good memory you know?”_

“ _Oh.... look at the time..”_ He said. He didn't want to leave Bokuto alone but he was sure that nurses were looking for him. If he were out for a bit longer this could end badly not only for him but for Bokuto since he didn't know that Akaashi sneaked out of the hospital.

“ **Oh... you have to go, right? So sad... we spent so little time together...”**

“ _I know but... I really can't help it... I must go.”_

“ _ **Yeah don't worry I understand. I'm thankful that I got to spend time with you at all! It was so fun. We should do that more.”**_ He kissed Akaashi. The sweeteness of his lips made Akaashi happy. His soft lips were delicate. He missed it. He wanted to stay like that forever but he really had to go. Bokuto backed out a bit and smiled. Akaashi looked so happy. Bokuto whispered _**“You have to go”.**_ He waited for Akaashi to turn around with big smile.

But when he saw his back getting smaller and smaller he bursted with tears. Does Keiji think that he's dumb? He knew how serious his illness is so why did he think that he would believe in “warrant” story. Yeah he was glad that they spent time together.

“ _ **AKAASHI KEIJI I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. WHY DOES THE GOD HATE US”**_ he screamed. He held so much pain in his heart, he had to be strong for him. But it was getting harder and harder everyday. Finally Bokuto turned around and went home.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

It was rainy day. But Bokuto was glad that it was actually. The sound of rain calmed him a bit. But he felt uneasy. Today Akaashi was supposed to get surgery. He prayed for everything to work out. He prayed to every god that he had in mind. He saw Keiji two weeks ago but it felt like it was centuries ago.

He missed him so much. He wanted to kiss him and to feel the warmth of his body again. He wanted to wake up next to him and to make him his favourite pancakes. Bokuto was so nervous that he couldn't sleep. He sat in the hospital corridor waiting for doctors. After 5 hours he saw them walking out of the surgery. He stood up so quickly that he got dizzy. But the doctors looked down.

“I'm sorry, sir. There was nothing we could do.”

Surgeon tried to explain more to Bokuto but he didn't hear anything. Why? Why him? What did he do to be punished like that? He was in shock. He couldn't move, speak nor hear. The teardrops started to falling down his cheeks. So it was true. He won't see Akaashi anymore. He won't make pancakes, he won't wake him up by soft kiss. There will be noone to talk to about nonsense. Bokuto felt like his heart was broken in two. It was the end of the road. There was this huge cement wall. And he's to weak to push it alone.

**FEW DAYS LATER**

It was Akaashi's birthay and funeral. Bokuto was standing looking at his lover's grave. He couldn't believe it. Akaashi said that **he got better**. So why is Bokuto standing here grieving? This wasn't supposed to go that way.

The rain hasn't stopped. So the sky was crying after Akaashi too? Or maybe it's just pure coincidence. The raindrops mixed with Bokuto's tears.

He was soaking wet but he felt like he couldn't go. Not now.

“ ** _Happy Birthday Keiji. But look at you. You're not here. It's just me alone. And there's nothing to celebrate at all. Two years ago I made you pancakes with whipped cream, remember that? Or when I took you to amusement park three years ago? God it was so fun. I wish I could spend today with you in Paris._**

**_And I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't celebrate your birthday with you last year. Sorry that I left you alone. And I'm sorry that I didn't do much for the last year. I didn't pay you a visit I rarely called... I'm so sorry. But yeah.... anyways... I'm sure you're resting in peace now. And I'm glad that this horrendous pain is gone.... and I-”_** he couldn't finish. Because there's no way he's glad. If he could he would do anything to bring him back. He started crying even harder. There's one thing that he regretted the most but he didn't have the courage to speak out.

He regretted that he didn't ask Akaashi what was going on three weeks ago when they met. He regretted that he didn't push him to answer even tho he clearly saw that Akaashi wasn't doing great. He regretted that he didn't give him as much warmth and as many hugs and kisses that he deserved after all this time. He regretted that he decided to stay still instead of walking him back.

And now while he was looking at Akaashi's tombstone he really regretted that he didn't scream his loungs out into his face that he loved him. And that he needed him. And how much he meant for him. He regretted that their last words were “You have to go” instead of “ You need to come back to me as quickly as possible.”

But it was all too late now. Bokuto put a bouquet on his lover's grave and left. His world just ended.

Raindrops were falling softly from camellias petals.


End file.
